Bachelorette
by SalamanderLights
Summary: ONESHOT. The Anywhere but a Bed series, part 1. She could die then and there and would have died happily. This was what she was looking for. This is what the other men lacked. They lacked being Lucius Malfoy. PWP.


Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione once again found herself heading for Malfoy Manor, but at least she went more willingly then she used to. On previous occasions Ginny had used physical force to get her there.

_Ginny._

That girl was a peculiarity. She had fought side by side with Malfoy of all people in the war. Sorry, _Draco_. And after the light side had won, he took her out for a meal. Draco Malfoy having dinner with Ginerva Weasley? Previously unthinkable.

The pair had gotten along like a house on fire, Draco had apologised for everything before the war. And not just to Ginny. He had found everyone in person. Turns out the Malfoy's were on the light side all along, just good actors. _Really_ good actors. Well, they'd have to be wouldn't they? Self-preservation and all that. Damn Slytherin's.

Draco and Ginny were in such a serious relationship that Hermione had witnessed him sat down at the Weasley's dinner table on more than one occasion. Eating Molly's food. Talking to one Mr Arthur Weasley. Getting to know the family. Actually _at_ The Burrow. The twins had fainted in the doorway once they had seen _that._

She had been sure that Harry and Ginny would be together. But obviously not. Harry had wanted to 'play the field' a bit, so to speak, and Ginny had wanted to settle down. Her and Draco had, after all, had their 'taste of the world' whilst at school.

Hermione now seemed a bit of a 'player' herself. Wizarding world's most famous bachelorette if she remembered correctly. Everyone she had dated so far just hadn't been _right_ where it counted. Too slow. Too loving. Too small. She couldn't seem to find the right man. Her missing puzzle piece. The one that she tessellated perfectly with. The one she had at least a spark with in the bedroom. She had no idea what she was actually looking for; she just knew that she hadn't found it.

_Sigh._

So here she was in Malfoy Manor _again._ She had been to every dinner, ball and dance the happy couple had held. And now they were even happier! Why? She was at their engagement party. Ginny Weasley was soon to become Ginerva Malfoy.

She stepped into the ballroom. This dance was a little different than previous ones; more informal. And there was a buffet. Summer dresses had been the requested attire, so Hermione had donned a white flowing dress that pulled in at the waist and then flowed softly to her knees. Red stripes were found going diagonally up the skirt of it.

Her now tame hair was down, falling in soft ringlets down her shoulders and back. She wore red heels, matching the stripes on her dress, which showed off her long length of leg. Promiscuous? Not quite. Sophisticated? Kind of. She may have been a bachelorette, but she was still Hermione Granger. War heroine. Potions mistress. Private researcher. Twenty-three. Single.

"Hermione!" squealed Ginny at seeing her best friend arrive through the double doors leading into the ballroom.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs Malfoy" she winked at her.

"Not yet Mione" the redhead grinned. "You'll know when we finally do get married, Miss Maid of Honour!"

"Are you serious?" she inquired excitedly.

"Absolutely!"

The girls squealed again and embraced before Draco came over.

"Thanks for coming Hermione" the man said, nodding in her direction. Draco really had grown up an immeasurable amount. Not that that was a bad thing. The war had changed him, as had his mother moving out.

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black had divorced as soon as possible after The-Constantly-Hyphenated-Man was destroyed. Their forced marriage meant they were never suited to one another and as such were much happier apart.

That now made Lucius the Wizarding world's most famous bachelor.

"It's my pleasure" she replied, hugging the blonde man. Her ex-enemy. Her soon to be brother-in-law. _Technically._ Since her parents had been casualties of the war, the Weasley's had unofficially adopted her, making her and Ginny even more like sisters.

Once all the guests had arrived, save Harry and Ron who were out of auror business, the soon to be happier couple took the first dance in the middle of the floor. Shortly followed by Molly and Arthur Weasley who gracefully accepted the Malfoy's into their loving family. Even Lucius.

Hermione sighed wistfully, looking towards the dancing couples. Oh, to be in love.

She was happy for the couple, yes. But to be constantly surrounded by love happiness when she herself was far from reaching that brought a downer on the occasion for her.

And then there was Lucius. He too was at every event Draco and Ginny had planned. Well, he would have to be. It _was_ his house. Sorry, _Manor._ The Malfoy patriarch was an enigma to her. What did he do? What was he like? How did he manage to keep cover through the war? What was he like in bed? Woah, where did _that_ one come from?

Okay, so deep down she knew where that had come from; they were the famous bachelor and bachelorette at this time in the Wizarding world. They were both sleeping with many different partners. Neither having found what they were looking for. Their lives were all but documented by the Daily Prophet. They seemed so alike and yet so far apart.

So she had to see Lucius at every event. His long, blonde hair. The tight, smart shirts he seemed to insist on wearing. His fine, chiselled features…

"Alright there, Miss Granger?" a silky voice cut through her musing.

She span around, embarrassed. She had just been stood on the edge of the dance floor, staring into space, like a Merlin only knew what.

"Yes, thank you Mr Malfoy" she blushed before turning to once again watch the waltzing couples on the floor in front of her.

"Call me Lucius, dear. Now are you going to stand sulking there all night, or are you going to accompany me to the dance floor?"

She froze. Call him Lucius? Dance with him? He said it with such authority that she couldn't have stopped herself if she tried. "I'd love to dance, but only if you call me Hermione."

Lucius then led her out into the middle of the floor and started a slow, graceful waltz.

"You look wonderful as always Hermione" he said lowly, spinning her in and out of the other dancers; none looking a graceful as he did with her. Or Draco and Ginny. The Malfoy males _must_ have taken dance lessons at some point in their lives.

"Thank you" she said, feeling herself redden at his words. She looked him up and down. "You look marvellous also." Marvellous? _That_ was an understatement. He looked ravishing in his Slytherin green shirt, top two buttons left undone as this was a rather _informal_ event. His black slacks showed off his strong thighs and… Sweet Merlin! Did those belts loops go around that _entire_ length of leather? Unbidden images of what he could use that belt for flashed through her mind before she could stop them.

Directing her eyes back to the face of the man she was dancing with, she saw a smirk firmly plastered upon it. He had caught her looking. And at his crotch no less.

"See anything you like?" he drawled.

"Just admiring your belt" she replied quickly "is that the Malfoy family crest on the buckle?"

"It is indeed" the man smiled. He _actually _smiled. "How observant of you."

"I try my best" Hermione retorted with ease.

"I know you do Hermione, I know. So how are you finding life as a bachelorette?"

"Oh, about the same as you're finding it as a bachelor."

"Exhausting then?" he smirked, implying in just that expression what he meant by the term exhausting.

"You are insufferable."

"I try my best" he whispered into her ear, pulling her body closer towards him. "In everything I do…"

Hermione felt herself flush red yet again. Everything he does? As in, _everything_? Oh Merlin, she couldn't have missed that innuendo if she tried.

"Bite me" she hissed, pretend to be angry at him for his blatant seduction technique.

"I do believe that could be arranged" he replied smugly. "But why just bite?"

"Kinky, are we?"

"Just a man who knows what he likes. Not many seem to indulge in the same pleasure though."

"I know the feeling" she whispered, spilling the secret of why she was a bachelorette to the blonde man. "It's not that I want to try all the fish in the pond. It's just that none of them are right…"

"Perhaps, Miss Granger" Lucius said after a moment of settling silence, his voice taking on the tone of authority once more "you'd like to see our library? I know neither Ginerva nor Draco have shown you it yet, afraid of not seeing you again for days."

She whimpered at his commanding tone. She didn't mean to. She _really_ didn't. But his voice and the authority the man held shot sparks to where they definitely should not go in the middle of a dance. Forget the dance; Lucius Malfoy should not have this effect on her. This was her best friends soon to be father-in-law. But as his strong arm wrapped around her waist, leading her out of the now gyrating couples and towards the library, she didn't overly care.

"So what do you think?" questioned Lucius after he had closed the oak doors of the library.

Hermione looked around her. It was easily the biggest library she had ever been in. Two storeys high. Instead of wallpaper, all four walls seemed to be coated in books. Leather couches. Spacious desks. _Very _spacious hip height desks.

"It's wonderful" she breathed, moving over to one of the many shelves of books.

"Would you like to sit and read for a while?" Lucius whispered in her ear after she had stretched up to retrieve a book from the shelf above her head. His sudden voice in her ear not only made he rethink what she wanted to do, but cause her to jump back into the very hard, very lean and very warm body of one Mr Lucius Malfoy. "Or would you like to do something else?" he breathed, running his hand down her hip.

She whimpered again, it seemed to be the only sound she could make and even that was a struggle. He spun her around to face him, his face inches from hers. Hermione drew it a breath as she looked into his cool, grey eyes. They held a power she had hitherto not known. A raw sexual power that she had not yet come across. Dominance. Mr Malfoy was one dominant man.

She felt her knees go weak.

Strong arms shot out to catch her before she was all but slammed into the books behind her. Lips were at her mouth. Her neck. Her ear.

"I didn't think you to be a submissive in the bedroom, Miss Granger" Lucius drawled.

"You thought wrong then, _sir_" she managed to whispered, the word 'sir' slipping off her tongue before she could stop it. Not that she regretted it. Oh no. A submissive recognising his authority sent Lucius into a frenzy. Lust reflecting in his eyes as his mouth attacked hers. Tongues duelled until Hermione gratefully gave in, glad to give someone else the power. Handing the reigns over to someone else in life, if only for a short while, was an aphrodisiac to the young woman.

As the passion built as too did Lucius's impatience. He didn't remove the dress from Hermione's body. He ripped it off. Clean in two.

She now stood before him in knickers and bra. Very wet knickers. Her undergarments were silver, complementing his green shirt in a very Slytherin way. Hermione spared no thought to her ripped attire, now lying in a white and red puddle on the floor. She was too busy concentrating on Lucius as he removed his shirt. Button by slow button. Smirking at her the entire time.

"Enjoying the view?" he drawled as he removed the offending garment, pale, toned stomach coming into view. Again, all she could manage was a whimper. Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, the man was driving her insane. His smell. His touch. His prowess. His _power._

He removed her bra with a skilled hand before tearing off her underwear. Bringing the ruined lace to his nose he sniffed. Smirk firmly plastered on his face yet again.

"Hungry for me already?"

"You have no idea" she replied in a husky whisper. How could one man have such an effect on her? No one else ever had. But no one else ever had this much dominance in the bedroom. Or well, library in this case.

Lucius backed her up against a table. One of the very big tables. Feeling the skin on skin contact made her even wetter. If that were possible. She though it wasn't, but Hermione didn't mind being wrong. She ran her hands over his firm chest, loving the way his muscles flexed. Lucius was one fine specimen of a man.

"You want me, Miss Granger?" he said as he flipped her over on the table and bent her at the hips. Hermione was now lying all but on top of the table. The innocent tables that people often sat down to read at. Her hair fell in front of her as her breasts pressed against the flat wood. How naughty.

She heard Lucius remove his trousers, not noticing that he kept hold of the belt she had been ogling earlier. Until, that is, she felt it snake round her wrists. The belt was done up tight, the extra belt loops coming in very handy to keep her hands behind her back.

Hermione was now at the blonde man's mercy. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

She felt a hand take hold of her bound wrists. A foot kicked her legs into a wide 'v' on the wooden floor. The tip on the blonde man's cock found its way to her entrance. He sure wasn't wasting any time.

"Tell me why I should fuck you, Miss Granger?"

There's the time wasting.

"Because I need you" she hissed, trying to impale herself on him. She may be overly submissive, but when Hermione Granger wanted something, she made damn well sure she got it.

"How much do you need me?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't. One smooth, masculine hand had found its way to her clit and was circling it slowly. "Please" she ground out, only to moan the latter half of the word.

That one word seemed to do it as Lucius all but slammed into her, causing her scream out in both surprise and pleasure. So much pleasure. Foreplay really can make the sex amazing. Although she was sure it would be great anyway. This _was_ Lucius Malfoy, bachelor, after all. But she was so turned on from the lust, the authoritative voice and the belt, that she could've exploded at just the _sight _of a cock.

Lucius pistoned into her like a man possessed. His hands roamed everywhere; mainly the vast expense of her exposed back. Everywhere the man touched her felt like it was burning. She was catching fire and loving every second of it.

Each thrust sent her hips colliding with the side of the table, sure to leave a bruised. Each thrust all but launched her closer and closer to oblivion.

The grip on her wrists loosened slightly. Smack. That's why. Smack. Smack. Lucius was using the loose end of the belt to spank her. Oh Merlin. She cried out, lost in wave after wave of pleasure as the leather made contact with her behind.

"You like me fucking you, princess?" she heard Lucius growl. "You like be taking you like this? Over a desk? Hands tied? Being spanked?"

She moaned in response.

"Harder" she groaned. "Fuck me harder."

He complied willingly, slamming into her like a bulldozer. Faster and faster. Sweat dripped from his body and onto hers. The grip on the belt around her wrists tightened again as Lucius gave up spanking her and really gave her his all. All Hermione was capable of was screaming in ecstasy.

She could die then and there and would have died happily. This was what she was looking for. This is what the other men lacked. They lacked being Lucius Malfoy.

"You like being utterly helpless whilst being fucked, witch? You like being totally at my mercy? Enjoy it as my cock rams into you like no other?"

"Bite me" she hissed.

He did. On the shoulder. His long blond hair falling onto her back. She had meant it in jest, anger even, she never expected the man to do it.

And that was her undoing. Screaming like a banshee she exploded. Hermione writhed on the table, gaining yet more bruises as she came and came again. Bringing Lucius along for the ride as with a few more erratic thrusts he joined her in bliss.

He fell on top of her, sweaty and sated.

"Not bad, Miss Granger" he drawled, removing the belt from her now red wrists.

"That would be the understatement of the year" she gasped, propping her arms up on the table for support; the table with a sweaty outline of where she had been lying just moments before.

"I do believe they may have been able to hear you in the ballroom" he chuckled "what with all the racket you were making."

"They'll get over it" she replied, walking over to Lucius's green shirt and putting it on. "Don't you give me _that _look, Lucius. You ruined my dress, so I'll put on your shirt" she winked.

"Back to the bossy attitude so soon?" he pouted, putting on his boxers and trousers.

"My apologies, _sir_" she smirked, putting her now favourite belt around the overly long shirt, making somewhat of a suitable outfit. "But I won't bow down to your every whim _all_ the time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he whispered, before bending down for a searing kiss. Tongues duelled again, only this time Hermione won the dominance and thoroughly snogged the blonde man who had fucked her so well just minutes before.

Dominant and submissive? Maybe _she_ was the enigma after all…


End file.
